Second Period
The Second Period, otherwise known as Earth and later Gudnatia, was one of the periods in the Evillious universe, a series of stories told by Lilith Faust that are stated by her to be true, and the point of origin of the gods and demons in the Third Period. Existing as a virtual world, it was eventually destroyed due to the spread of HER, and resident earthlings were eventually set out to create a new planet of humans in its image. History Early History The Second Period was created as a digital world by the people of the First Period. Also known as the planet Earth, earthlings became the dominant species of the planet and developed extremely advanced societies. Some of their last achievements were the establishment of sentient artificial life forms, called "masks with wills", and the creation of the Black Box that allowed for manipulation of souls. As time passed, more and more earthlings were infected with Hereditary Evil Raiser Syndrome, causing them to sow chaos and destruction through their societies. It also began experiencing global cooling around this time. Escape to Reality To save humanity, the earthlings launched multiple ships into space to reach inhabitable planets and repopulate them. Only one of them survived, the Climb One with a crew of seventy-two people, brought into reality thanks to Behemo Barisol. The digital version of Earth then ceased to exist. Making plans to create a new species of humanity, on the destroyed First Period, also to be also called "Earth", the Climb One crew began referring to the old Earth as "Gudnatia". After arriving on the new planet, the earthlings created the new humanity and their societies in the likeness of earthling societies. Sometime after creation, Levia and Behemo referred to the old Earth as the "Second Period" to the new planet's humans. After the end of the Third Period in EC 999, Levia constructed an illusory world around her soul in imitation of the clinic she worked at in the Second Period, as part of a delusion that Earth hadn't yet been destroyed. Once the delusion was shattered, the illusory world disappeared. Configuration and Laws The Second Period existed as a virtual world, separated from the actual Earth by a black "sea". It as a world was also subject to the laws of physics; later on, earthling technology had made it possible to travel to parallel universes in the Second Period, as well as make contact with the First Period. As part of its programming, the Second Period also had restrictions in place to keep its inhabitants from rebelling, although these restrictions could be lifted by the program's developers. The Second Period was also able to sustain a significant human population, although the population of earthlings had declined considerably by the time of its end. As Earth, the Second Period had the same societies and human history as in its real-life equivalent, albeit far more advanced by the time of its destruction. Locations Held Yggdra's Clinic A clinic run by the multi-disciplinary scientist Held Yggdra and staffed by Rahab, Levia, and Behemo Barisol, among others. The clinic treated individuals afflicted with mental illness; at the same time, it would use its patients as case studies to further research of the mind. By the time of the Second Period's end, much of its staff had fled their positions and its patients had either been killed or committed suicide. It was located in Moscow, Russia. Chloe Cafe A cafe in America. Frequented by Michael Arklow as a child, its menu included hotdogs and coffee. Towards the end of the Second Period, the cafe's business suffered due to the HER scare, although originally being crowded with customers ten years prior. Trivia * "Gudnatia" is derived from the term "good natured", meaning a kind and pleasant person. Category:Locations Category:Places Category:Original Sin Story Category:The Muzzle of Nemesis Category:LunariaAsmr